In Havoc & In Heat
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: How Wade hurt himself in the episode "In Havoc & In Heat" and other scenes dealing with Zoe and Wade.
1. Fence jumped out and got me

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>As Wade left the stifling heat of the Rammer Jammer to take out the garbage, he was met by the oppressive heat from the Alabama heat wave. For about the third time in the past hour or so, Wade wished that the heat wave was over. Usually he didn't mind the heat waves- everyone became more interesting and having a free pass is always a plus. But it seemed that he couldn't get a certain New York doctor out of his head and with the heat wave, that could be a very bad thing.<p>

With a sigh, Wade started to drag the trash across the parking lot towards the dumpster. There was stillness in the air, which Wade knew it would break the heat wave. Which means the free pass would be over and as far as he knew, Zoe had not used hers. This left Wade with mix feelings. On the one hand, he's glad that she stuck with her morals and hasn't done anything "irresponsible". On the other hand, he really wished that she would use the pass on him. He dropped hints at breakfast and he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead, he got a pitcher of ice water dumped on his head. One thing for sure, Zoe had a fiery spirit.

By this time, Wade had made it to the dumpster and tossed the garbage over the fence. If he had been more focus on the task at hand and less focus on Zoe, he would have remember the fence had a little piece of metal sticking out. But he wasn't paying attention and next thing he knew, he had a gash on his chest.

"Well, that's just great." He mumbled as he looked at the damaged. It wasn't very deep, but it looked pretty wide. Wade pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and pressed it against the wound. He went back into the Rammer Jammer. "Hey, boss! I think I need to go see the Doc!"

"Why?" His boss asked from the kitchen.

"The fence took me by surprise." Wade replied, moving the handkerchief to show the wound.

His boss grunted. "Go, but don't spend too long there."

Wade didn't reply, just left the bar. He was going to see Zoe's work first hand and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>As Wade opened the door, he saw the office was mainly empty, besides Zoe and Shelley. They were talking and Wade only caught the end of what Shelley was saying "…feels good to be bad. Don't you think?"<p>

"We're close, Wade." Zoe called out as she saw him walk down the hallway. She turned her attention back to Shelley. "Here's the acetaminophen, it's the best I can do."

By this time, Wade had joined them. "Hey look, I'm sorry to barge in on after hours, Doc, but uh, I was taking out the trash out at the Rammer Jammer, and the fence kind of jumped out and got me." Wade explained as he lowered the handkerchief to show the doc what she was dealing with. "You think it needs stitches?"

"I have to clean it up to see. Why don't you go sit down in there and I'll take a look."

"Alright." Wade replied. As he walked into the next room, he flashed what he hoped to be a charming smile. Before he closed the door, he heard Shelley speak up.

"You should totally hit that."

Wade couldn't help but smile as he took his shirts off and sat down on the examining table. There might just be hope for him and Zoe yet.

* * *

><p><strong>My take on what happened when Wade cut himself in the episode "In Havoc &amp; In Heat". I might continue it, might not. Depends on my inspiration. <strong>

**Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	2. Hand caught in the condom Jar

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Zoe could feel Wade's eyes on her as she finished stitching him up. The gash on his chest did in fact need a few stitches, so Zoe got to work on it right away. Partly because she knew Wade had to get back to work and partly because she didn't want to be alone with him in close proximity during the heat wave. She was afraid that she would lose all control and just start making out with him again.<p>

As she finished the last stitch, she glanced up to look at Wade. He saw her sneak a peek, so he decided to take a jab at her lack of bedside manners. "Ow." He said calmly, his tone and eyes letting Zoe know he was only giving her a hard time.

Zoe ignored the comment and continued to patch him up. She placed a bandage over the stitches and smoothed out the tape. As she did that, she couldn't help but feel the firm muscles under her hands. As much as it pained her to admit it, but Wade was in really good shape. Not the kind of shape she was use to seeing on a guy, though. She was use to the guys being in really good shape because they were work out freaks and spent way too much time at the gym. That was not Wade. Wade's body was formed by hard, manual labor. And though Zoe would never admit this to anyone, but she was starting to prefer that to the gym bodies.

Zoe was snapped back to reality when Wade spoke up. "You sure are taking your time with that bandage, Doc."

After that comment, Zoe quickly finished taping the bandage down. "There," she said when she finished, "You are good to go."

Wade glanced down at the bandage and then back to Zoe. "I appreciate all the fine work you do." He said with a slight grin on his lips. He then sat up. "If there is anything I can do to repay the favor, I'll be at the Rammer Jammer later." He said, the implication hanging in the air. Wade then gave Zoe one of his most charming grins. "You know where to find me." He then got off the examining table and left the room, leaving Zoe to maul over what he just said.

As soon as she heard the bell of the front door ring, Zoe quickly made a decision and headed to the front desk. She grabbed the condom bowl and plunged her hands in coming up with a decent amount.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. " Need something, Doctor?"

Zoe whirled around and saw Addie. She was caught red handed. "Addie, I thought you left already. I'm just looking for some gum." She lied, putting the condoms back, trying to cover her tracks.

"Yeah, we keep them in the condom jar, it makes it a fun treasure hunt for the kids." Addie replied sarcastically. "Listen, its ok, the heat finally caught up with you. It happens to the best of them. Happened to me in '08, which is why I had a Snoopy tattoo on my ass. The point is, heat waves make us do stupid things we always regret. No reason you have to succumb. I suggest you go home, take a cold shower and let the moment pass."

"What if I don't want it too?" Zoe asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone else gets to act crazy. Why can't I?"

"Slow down, Antsy Pantsy. You aren't making any sense."

"So what. Maybe I am tired of making sense, always doing the right thing. My whole life I acted appropriately and considered the consequences. I'm probably the only girl in New York that never had a one night stand."

"And that's a bad thing?" Addie asked, slightly confused.

"I wouldn't know, would I? Because I never let myself find out. Until today. My time has come, Addie." Zoe announced and she turned around , grabbed a big handful of the condoms and then faced the nurse. "If you excuse me." She said and then walked pass Addie, fully prepared to succumb to the heat wave and finally have her one night stand. Then she realized exactly how many condoms she grabbed, she quickly returned back to the desk. "Took too many. Seems kind of wasteful." She explained as she put some back. Then she returned to her quest at hand- to seduce Wade and have her one night stand.

* * *

><p><strong>Really wanted to continue with this story line and this time I wanted to focus more from Zoe's point of view. I also wanted to take a break from working on my paper (don't worry, it's almost done). I hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	3. I'm just not that kind of girl

**I don't own "Hart of Dixie". If I did, Wade and Zoe would be flirting way more often.**

* * *

><p>Wade couldn't help but smile when he heard a soft knock at his door. He could see Zoe standing on his door step, which means he wasn't hallucinating when she had ordered him to be at his place. And for that, he was really glad, because if that had been a hallucination, he would have been really mad. Because all he has been dreaming about since the first time he made out with Zoe was being able to spend the night with her.<p>

Wade opened the doors and walked out onto his porch, looking down into her big brown eyes. He wanted to say that he was glad that she came and that he was glad that it was him that she was using her free pass on, but no words would come. And Wade was pretty sure words were failing her too, because she didn't say anything.

Wade stepped father onto the porch, facing Zoe. Slowly, he began to lower his head towards her, mentally preparing himself to kiss those soft lips. This time it would be different. She won't be drunk like the first time, nor would be kissing her because of a spur of the moment type of things. She's sober and completely willing and Wade wanted to make sure to do things right. He could hear the thunder over head, but he was ignoring it. The only important thing was him and Zoe.

When their lips were mere centimeters way from touching, the clouds opened up and rain began to fall on them. Wade backed away, knowing the meaning behind the rain. The heat wave was over, which meant there was no free pass. If they were to continue, they would have to suffer the consequences.

Within a minute, they were completely soaked. Wade looked at Zoe. "Looks like the heat wave broke." Wade said as he looked up at the sky. He then looked at the beautiful doctor who stood before him. "Doesn't mean you still can't come inside." He eyes pleading for her to come in.

"Actually, it does." Zoe said, her eyes apologetic. Wade looked down. He had expected that. "I guess I'm just not that kind of girl." Zoe went on to explain further. And with that, she left Wade standing on his porch, soaked by the rain.

As Wade watched Zoe disappear into the night, he couldn't help but think he was glad the heat wave broke. He didn't want things with Zoe to be a one night thing. He didn't want to be her free pass. He wanted her to be his in all types of weather, no matter what. Wade ran his hand through his soaked hair. He couldn't help but think things between him and Zoe were not done. He will continue to flirt with her and exchange banter with her. Wade Kinsella felt that if he waited long enough, he'll be able to worm his way into Zoe's heart.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wade didn't really feel like seeing Zoe at breakfast, so he decided to have breakfast at his place. That plan didn't seem to really be a good plan, since he didn't have any food. He decided to make do with a beer, twisting the top off and taking a sip. He walked out onto the porch and felt the cool air that the rain had brought. To Wade's surprise, he saw Zoe swimming in the pond. The last time he had talked to her, she had been dead set against swimming there (said something about snakes). But what shocked Wade even more, Zoe was nude. She was skinny dipping.<p>

He couldn't help but watch her as she swam around in the pond, clearly enjoying herself. Not wanting to seem like a creep, Wade let himself be known by letting out a cat whistle (had to stay true to himself). Zoe snapped her head over to him. Wade gave her a smile and raised his bottle into the air, showing his respect to her that she was trying something new. She gave him a smile, letting out a laugh and making it impossible for Wade not to smile with her. He then turned around to go back into his place, giving Zoe some privacy.

He was proud of her for going skinny dipping in the pond. It was something she wouldn't have done when she first got to Bluebell, but she is slowly starting to get use to life in Alabama. She's taking baby steps. And if baby steps are what needed to get with Zoe Hart, Wade was willing to take baby steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I believe this is the end of this story. I figured I should end it so I don't have so many stories going on at once (now I am down to two stories in "Hart of Dixie"). So I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Happy reading and feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
